The motor vehicles, such as cars or motorcycles, are widely used in our daily life. Since the driver of the motor vehicle judges the surrounding objects by naked eyes, there are problems of misjudgment and too-late-reaction.
The currently prevailing warning system, which is capable of overcoming the above-mentioned problems, for example, after being installed on vehicle's windshield, is to shoot on the images in front of the vehicle and identify the obstacles and hazardous objects in the images in order to remind the driver of keeping safety distance or avoid hazardous driving behavior.
However, the recognition rate of the currently existing warning system will be lowered in large degree during the bad weather such as rainy days since the noise in the images such as the back-and-forth swinging windshield wipers, rain drops, or the slurry may block the recognition targets of the existing safety warning system where the recognition target is the pedestrians, vehicle or traffic signals. Since the above-mentioned obstacles might generate misjudgment for the existing warning system, the driver might be in hazardous environment in this kind of driving situation.
The common technology employs a single camera to perform inpainting work for the periodic noise of the wipers in the images in the front by the use of the no-wiper image at different time stages so as to generate transparent images of the wipers. Although the above-mentioned method employs images in multiple time stages to perform inpainting work, it is quite possible that the images intended to perform inpainting work contains pedestrians while the reference images intended to acquire for inpainting do not contain pedestrians resulting in no-pedestrian images shown in the images after being performed inpainting.
Another technology employs a multiple channel panoramic camera system having the images acquired perform high speed parallel processing by GPU (Graphics Processing Unit) to achieve high quality image of the functions of splicing, calibration, dimming, compression and transmission. However, there are no noise-inpainting functions in the image overlapped area in this another technology.
A further technology presents to select clear images of camera with different focal lengths to improve distance-measuring effect. However, this further technology is unable to handle the problem that the input image contains noise.